A Beautiful Princess
by Wasabisugar
Summary: Being the wealthiest, most handsome prince in the whole fire region, Naruto always gets what he wants. But that all changes when he makes the mistake to set up an arranged marriage with Hyuuga Hinata.
1. Meeting

This is just a one-shot. I think. I haven't read Game of Thrones, I just wanted to give you an insight on what being a prince _really _was like. And what better way than to turn it into a Naruhina fanfic? Prepare for great-

* * *

_I've never really cared for princesses. They just don't amuse me or hold my attention. Why? Well, I'll tell you._

_They're just ordinary girls. Plain girls born into royalty. They are about as interesting as some farm girl dressed in a noble's clothing. They're Spoiled, Indulged, educated, yes, beautiful, yes, yet ultimately…_

_Boring. _

_But are they, really?  
I mean, living under such circumstances, anyone could be beautiful. _

_What is beauty, anyway?_

_Guess I'll never know._

* * *

A Beautiful Princess

* * *

"Prince Naruto."

"Ahem, Prince Naruto!"

"Hm?" The boy opened his eyes and blinked several times before adjusting to the bright light that escaped through the tall, iridescent windows of the room he sat in. From where he was sitting, the windows practically didn't exist. The pure, white light from the morning sun stabbed his defenseless blue eyes over and over again, like a child not knowing of the pain he bestows upon others. _Where am I…_

"Allow me to introduce your highness to Princess Ursula of the Eluir Kingdom." _What an ugly name. _The girl approached him with ungraceful footsteps as she held up the hem of her dress so as not to trip. Naruto, the fifteen year-old prince of Konoha watched as she desperately prepared the speech she'd obviously written onto the palm of her small, fat hand. Princess Ursula was infamous for her short temper, weight and lack of charisma. Naruto didn't care about the charisma, but obesity and frequent temper issues was not on his O-K list. Besides, he deserved a better fiancé, with his wealth and handsomeness.

Naruto ran a delicate hand through his long, wavy hair and let out an exasperated sigh. The golden fibers combed to perfection, forced into an irresistible, wavy style that made it hard for these princesses to take notice of his disappointed eyes, blue like discs of ice or pure like laying down on a rooftop and looking up at a cloudless sky, the kind of beauty was subjective but it was most definitely beautiful. His face was powdered, hiding any potential flaws, not to say that there were any. Naruto personally requested having his face whitened in order for the whisker lines he painted on the sides of his broad cheeks to stand out more, adding to his predatory presence that his blue eyes and his laid back position enforced; his palpable power only strengthened the effect. Having figured out that she was absolutely of no interest to him whatsoever had the downside of that he'd now have to sit through yet another stupid, meaningless introduction. What a waste of time that he could be spending on much more important things like reading or attending to royal duties.

He sighed again, not caring about the threatening glare that his butler, Hatake Kakashi sent him.

"Your highness, please pay attention." Naruto frowned in annoyance.

"She's not my type." He spoke. Kakashi held back the urge to express his irritation. This young lady was the 62nd to come and this was the twelfth day that the royal family was forced to welcome the princesses!

"Oh, my foppish little prince. Sure, you jest." He shook his head slowly, Naruto showed no remorse. The prince had absolutely no respect for princesses, no matter how beautiful they were. Wealth was of no matter to him, either, since he was already rich enough. In reality, most princes would only go after the girls' appearance, but Naruto was known to be very picky, and had never complimented a female before. Not even his mother. The royal family was close to giving up hope, and was even questioning his sexual orientation. What _was _Naruto's type?

"These flowers are beautiful." The young boy caressed their petals and smiled, a rare sight for those within his vicinity. The fourteen year-old princess who stood before him couldn't stop herself from blushing, thinking that he might, just might choose her. It would be announced in the evening, for Naruto would _have _to choose, even if none of them were good enough.

Suddenly, he stood up.

"Kakashi, I would like to thank the man who delivered us these fine flowers." Kakashi nodded and gave the princess an apologetic smile. She took it as an acceptation and left the hall in tears of happiness.

"I will see to it, my prince." Kakashi gave a low bow and walked towards the same exit where the door had just been shut by the previous princess. Whilst wondering why Naruto would go to such measures for the sake of some flowers, he was also glad that he was willing to show kindness to the citizens of his kingdom without Kakashi forcing him to.

**Naruto was accompanied** by his father, the King, Namikaze Minato, along with a set of guards in case something were to happen. Naruto had never been assaulted before, but his relatives were not very welcomed.

The flower shop was small, but in great condition. Naruto preferred shops like these over the large, extravagant ones with lots of artificially colored roses and tulips. The mellifluous air was stimulating, and _very _different from the Konoha mansion. He liked it.

Minato walked carefully towards the cash register and spoke up with a voice so gentle, anyone would feel obliged to answer.

"Hiashi?" Naruto assumed that he was referring to the store owner, but he wasn't certain. He could be asking Naruto if it was daytime. (NOTE: Hiashi means daytime.)

"U-uhm…" A small, petite girl stepped out behind the desk. Her hair was long, but she had braided it. Her eye color really was odd. She possessed no pupils; there was just a deep void of grey-purple. But her stare was directed at the floor, so he couldn't see it all too well. There was something intriguing about her, though, something that didn't require that she look up.

"Fa-father is o-out a-at the mo-moment…" She stuttered uncontrollably, clearly not used to conversing. He settled his gaze on her and crossed his arms.

'_Has she even looked at us?' _He thought in question. As if hearing him, the girl slowly raised her eyes to meet his and Minato's. He watched in great amusement as her eyes widened frantically and she struggled to utter words of formality. The first thing she decided to do was bow hastily and apologize.

"I-I ap-apo-apo-apol-a-apolog-apologize si-si-sin-"As she fought against her stammering, Naruto grew irritated and spoke up.

"It's fine." She looked taken aback, but quickly regained her composure and forced a smile.

"Yes, it really is. We simply wished to thank him for the gorgeous flowers he had delivered to the castle." Minato's smile was genuine. He despised Minato's easy-going way of behaving. It was distracting, and many of the kingdom's citizens had begun assuming that he, too, was kind.

His azure eyes fixated on hers as he furrowed his eyebrows deeply in concentration. Slowly, he raised his hand and threaded his long, rough fingers through his blonde hair and sighed. He hated it when a few light strands would invade his vision and tickle his eyelashes.

The girl appeared to be at a loss for words, she stared back at him with wide open eyes. He knew why, and smirked knowingly.

"As a gift, we would like to give you a formal invite to a party at the castle tonight." Minato smiled, and Naruto's smirk faded at the sight of it. Her mouth hung open for what seemed like an eternity, and Naruto held back a smile, but the tugging at the corners of his lips was getting painful. _How curious._

"Are you alright?" He asked, feigning worry. She shut her mouth and nodded, her eyes closed as if she believed to be seeing an illusion. He didn't blame her, because after all, the king and his handsome son were visiting her, and in addition had invited her and her poor family to their home. He raised his eyebrows in interest, eagerly awaiting her answer. Unfortunately, it never came, because the owner of the store came back.

"Minato-sama? Naruto-sama?" He first appeared dumfounded, shocked, then his face contorted in fear, most likely thinking that they were there to punish him. Minato chuckled pleasantly, and after sobering, spoke with a soft voice in order to calm the old man.

"We are here to thank you for the flowers. My son loves them." Hiashi, the owner of the flower shop was shocked into silence. He, like his daughter gaped at the two members of the royal family with nothing but cut off words to offer them.

"It is a great pleasure, sir!" Naruto's half-open eyes opened fully at the sound of her voice. She bowed her head low, but he was already aware of her appearance, and for some reason wanted to be the one to witness it again. His cold, blue eyes rested on her tiny figure, and his lips curved into a secretive smile. He leaned back and stroked his lower lip with his index finger, deep in thought. This action, and the way he was looking at the girl did not go unnoticed by his father.

"Hiashi, why don't we talk about our gift to you?" Minato placed his hand on Hiashi's shoulder and he urged him to follow. The long-haired man obeyed, still appearing to be in a trance.

"You." Naruto's voice made the girl tremble. She was about to raise her head, but seemed to change her mind and squirmed uncomfortably as if she was stuck in one place. He watched her, clearly amused.

"What's your name?" He continued. She let out a small gasp, and quickly covered her mouth with her hand and shifted her stare to something else that wasn't him. Naruto tried to ignore how annoying he was finding her constantly moving eyes, but his short temper got the best of him.

"Could you stop doing that?" She gasped once again and nodded, allowing the calm smile to return to his lips. "I'd like to see your eyes." He began taking silent steps towards her, and her breathing quickened each time she heard his footfalls. By the time he was at arm's length, she was almost panting.

Naruto grasped her chin and tilted her head upwards, but her eyes would not focus on him. Being used to feeling uncomfortable by how much the princesses would stare at him, Naruto couldn't help but let out a low chuckle. She was very different from those girls.

But, after sobering from her strange behavior, Naruto took notice of something he found very, _very _disturbing.

"Don't bite your lip like that." He said quickly, making her finally look at him. When her eyes met his, they were simply locked under his gaze.

"S-sorry… Na-Naruto-sama…" He smirked. Somehow, hearing her say his name like that was pleasing to him.

"Don't make me ask you twice." He frowned again. "Hinata…" She whispered, anxious. "M-my name… Its… Hyuuga Hinata…" And for the first time ever, Naruto didn't hate it – in fact – He liked it.

"That's a beautiful name." He murmured. Now, he was certain.

**Naruto and Minato **watched the blazing glare of the setting sun as their carriage moved through the streets of Konoha, which lacked the liveliness and amount of people they would've preferred. Most of the citizens were inside their houses, going about their evening duties which usually involved cooking, cleaning and working. For some inexplicable reason, Naruto turned around and looked back at the small flower shop, remembering the young girl he'd met there. He shifted his gaze to the ball of red light, sighing for the third time since they'd left.

"Did you like her?" Minato was straight to the point, his tone serious. Naruto raised his eyebrows and looked at his father, blinking a few times before responding.

"Yes." Minato didn't hide his surprise, he couldn't. "I want _her_ to be my wife, not some stupid, rich little princess."

"Do you realize what you're saying?!" He shouted, catching Naruto somewhat off-guard. But it was to be expected. His strong, determined eyes met the intimidating glare of his father.

"Reputation matters not. I have all the money and resources I need, so the only thing I _really _search for in a girl is her looks. I _want her_, and that's all that matters." Minato leaned back in his seat, gathering himself before speaking again.

"If that is what you wish, it shall be arranged. I doubt that Hinata will be happy, though." Naruto returned his gaze to the sun. _Hinata… _He smirked. _Sweet, stuttering Hinata. _

"It's not like I care what she thinks."

* * *

Yeah… That's about it.

Let me know if you're interested in it!


	2. The Trade

A Beautiful Princess - The Trade

* * *

I'm back! I'm not dead!

So I've decided to throw a rock in the air and publish two new stories, which means that I now have **four **ongoing stories about Naruto and Hinata. If the rock lands on me – well, that's something I'll be prepared to deal with.

Questions:

**How will you update your stories?**

I'll try to set a deadline for when I need to update each story. Maybe I'll publish a new chapter for this story every Friday, and one for Gakusei Meido on Mondays. We'll see. My only official words are that I won't just abandon my other stories and work on one specific fanfic.

**When and where is this set?**

A long time back. 1800's? No cars, no phones, no Biebers, no 1D's – nothing.

This is meant to be set in a Northern European kind of place. Konoha doesn't _actually _exist, but imagine that _if _it were to, it would be located somewhere by Denmark, Germany, Finland. And now you may be yelling at your computers/phones in an attempt to reach me: "Why is a Japanese boy prince of a European Country?!"

Fantasy.

I don't remember the other questions. And I don't really feel like searching for them at the moment. Right now, I just want to publish this chapter and return to my dusty bed.

P.S

Whenever the first few words of the paragraph are written in **bold **text, it means that it's 'later'.

* * *

**T****he weather conditions** were less than pleasing. Streaks of lightning illuminated the dark sky, dancing tantalizingly through the great big void as if inviting the housebound citizens out of their homes. Some were running feverishly around, knocking on the doors of certain vendors and asking for an amount of their goods, but other than that, the streets were practically empty. There wasn't much to see in the kingdom of Konoha. It was a dark, and quite uncomfortable place to be in.

The kingdom lie at the surface of an enormous mountain. Wrapped around its bottom like a belt was a river that protected the people from wolves and other threatening living beings, but also posed as a threat to those who tread too close to the edge of the mountain. The edge was very, **very **steep.

In the very middle, reaching higher than any other building or house was the castle where the royal family resided in. The castle was everything but ideal. It may have been considered to be very modern and in great condition for its age, but whenever lightning would strike, it would be on the very tip of the brick sculpture, above the prince's room.

He dropped his ink pen on the desk before him and sighed. Letters were terribly exhausting to write, but because his parents had insisted on inviting so many grotesque little snots into _his _home by claiming that the prince himself had requested it, he was the one who was up day and night having to write his formal apology to all of them.  
And was he enjoying it? Of course not! His mind was reeling as his hands trembled in contained wrath. _He _was the one in control, the one who would be ordering everyone around him once his parents were deceased and finally gone, the one who would conquer the neighboring kingdoms, the one who would regain Konoha's reputation after his grandfather had so stupidly allowed it to slip right out of his feeble hands. He chose money over reputation, and had earned the hate of his grandson in return for it.

Naruto wasn't so foolish, and even though the citizens of his kingdom couldn't care less, he _would, _for his own personal pleasure officially retrieve the title that rightfully belonged to him. The most powerful, wealthiest, threatening kingdom in the whole entire world. Why?

Because he felt like it.

What was he otherwise to do with his free time? Draw? Play hide-and-seek with his friends? He didn't do the friend thing. He didn't need people around him in order to feel loved. He didn't need to feel love. He didn't want to. It was such a revolting word, he cringed at the thought of it.

"Love." He spat, finalizing the last letter he would force himself to write for the day.

He threw the pen back and poured red wax over the seal of the letter. Pressing the stamp down over it, he subconsciously wondered how much strength he would need in order to murder someone with a pillow. The thought caused chills of excitement to skate down his body, and he grinned. The feeling of ending someone's life must be so thrilling.

Naruto, the mad king of Konoha. It had a nice ring to it. But who would he kill, and why?

It mattered little at this point, because he'd first of all need to actually be the king before he could do any of that. The process would take years – decades! And he hadn't even a wife yet. But she would arrive soon enough, and she would be chained by his side for as long as he wanted her there. A woman of his very own to order around and be given pleasure by. Best of all – she wouldn't be a snotty, up-nosed princess with enough skin on her nose to talk back to the likes of him.

As he continued his journey of thought about seemingly insane things, the door behind him opened and his butler, dressed in a black waist coat with tails and matching colored pants and a white shirt and red tie beneath, stepped in and bowed courteously.

"Your majesty, the guests have all arrived and are waiting in the room." His voice was just the right between annoyingly loud and disturbingly low, the only volume he would accept.

"Right. I've completed all of the rejection letters. I suspect that you are aware of the lady of my choosing?"

"Indeed, sir."

"As I've understood, she will hear none of it until dawn."

"The messenger had been given the letter and will personally deliver your wishes to her front door, your majesty." Naruto couldn't suppress his smirk. Rejecting all those ragdolls would prove to amuse him greatly. Perhaps Miss Hyuuga would begin to suspect why her name wouldn't be called out. Even if she wouldn't, she need not wait long before everything would be made clear.  
But then there was the problem with waiting. First, her father would need to meet his. Then, they would come to an agreement of some kind, and judging by his career, a greenhouse and some money would satisfy him. If the father chose not to allow it, then he'd just kidnap her. The only loss would be on the father's side, because he'd be not only without a daughter, but also money.

Either way, she would belong to him. He ran a hand through his hair and plastered a dark grin on his lips before standing up and throwing the cape which lie draped over his chair on his shoulders.

"What is it about timid girls." He mumbled before leaving the room, abandoning his butler, whom wore a grave expression as he watched his master exit. Never in his life had he imagined that Uzumaki Naruto, the prince of Konoha would become beguiled by such a young, insignificant individual. He would enjoy serving her.

"Oh, my foppish little prince." He laughed as he, too exited the room, closing the double doors silently before making his way down the long set of wooden stairs.

* * *

**All conversation **died out when the prince came walking down the stairs in his royal attire. While the princesses would squeal and faint, the butlers and friends would simply watch in awe as the wealthy young boy gracefully stepped across the stone floor towards his father, who merely smiled and welcomed his son.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Naruto?" He asked.

"I just arrived." He mumbled irritably in response.

" And the party has only just begun! The last guest has arrived and the envelopes are prepared!"

"Has the Hyuuga family arrived?" Minato smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Yes, Hiashi is currently discussing beverages with Jiraiya –"Upon noticing the frown on his son's face, Minato continued. "- And Miss Hyuuga is conversing with one of the maids, apparently."

Naruto whipped a hand through his hair and with determined footsteps began walking towards the girl whose arrival he had been anticipating the most. _There she is. _

As his footfalls made light clicking noises, he was made aware of how quickly he was walking.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked as he tapped her on her shoulder lightly. She quickly spun around and scanned him for identification. When he assumed she realized, her eyes widened fractionally and she rapidly hung her head and torso in respect. Submissive little girl.

"Pr-prince Naruto…! Th-thank you fo-for i-invi-inviting me t-to this party." Her voice was quiet, too quiet.

"You talk as if we are trading illegal information, speak up." His annoyed tone caused her to grow even more anxious than before. _Why is the prince of Konoha even talking to me?! _

"I-I apologize…!" She raised her voice a little, and he sighed, clearly growing exasperated. Wanting to avoid an uncomfortable silence, Hinata voiced a question for the prince.

"D-does the prince n-not en-enjoy parties?" This time, his eyes were the ones to grow larger. His tired eyelids revealed more of his blue, azure eyes, and his lips curved into a dark smirk.

"No, I do not." He breathed. "How did you know?"

"U-uhm… I-I just gu-guess-"

"No, you didn't. Don't make me repeat myself."

"Forsooth, I believe t-that the… Prince feigns interest in t-these kinds o-of events." His smile vanished in an instant.

"How dare you…" His tone was threatening, and Hinata cowered beneath his glare.

"I-I a-apo-apologize sincerely!" She turned to flee, but Naruto was quick to grab hold of her bare arm and pull her back.

"Miss Hyuuga, I believe I deserve a more fitting apology." _Fitting…Apology?!_

"Pl-please, release me…" She trembled under the hold of his cold, deadly hand. It wasn't the kind of hand that belonged to a friend or lover. It was more the kind of hand that belonged to the body of a forgotten, lifeless body.

"Come." He whispered, pulling her out of the main room, making sure to avoid the king and queen.

As they left the hall, the distant echo of a man calling out names of princesses was the only thing to be heard.

"Screw waiting." Naruto murmured, and before Hinata could regain her equilibrium, his lips were already pushed against hers, and her open back was against the wall. While the kiss heated would've heated her whole body up greatly, the cold from the stone seemed to neutralize it. _I don't want this! _She placed her hands on his chest and, evidently without thinking properly, shoved the prince away from her as hard as she could. As soon as she realized what she'd done, she gasped audibly and covered her mouth with her hands at a failed attempt to stifle her shock. _Oh, no…_

"What did you just…" Naruto lowered his head and directed his burning eyes at her, and although his bangs covered most of his face when he lowered it in such a way, she could feel the anger practically oozing out of his very being. And she knew, that she was going to be tonight's dinner.

"What… Did… you…" He took one step towards her, "-DO?!" and within a sheer second, his hand that normally rested calmly by his side, was slashed across her face, and she fell defenselessly to the floor.

"I'd like to remind you, Miss Hyuuga, that _I _am the heir of the throne."

"Ah…" She coughed, and began pushing herself up carefully.

"You look stunning this way too, though." _Don't look at him, don't look at him. _

He lowered himself to the floor without touching it with anything but his feet and glowered at her.

"To think you, a mere tart, would put your hands on someone like _me – " _He let out a cold, dry laugh, and Hinata's lips pressed into a fine, straight line. "You're one foolish woman, would you not agree?" When she remained silent, he whispered very slowly, in a _very _menacing tone. "It was _not _a rhetorical question."

She gulped audibly and whispered back. "I a-am… A fool…"

"Indeed you are. Now, let's get back to the party." He said, reaching his hand out for her to take, but she didn't take it when she stood up.

"M-my hair… I-it's a mess…"

"Yeah, it is." He replied phlegmatically.

* * *

"**And that marks **the end of this evening!" The commotion was deafening, and Naruto had already retreated to his room in an attempt to avoid it all.

"The young prince has decided who his bride will be, and she will be announced in two weeks' time."

"Preposterous!"

"She is _evidently _not a princess!"

"Will he wed a commoner?!"

"Now, now." Minato chimed in, his voice calm in contrast to the mindless princesses who clung to the royal staff. "My son has made up his mind, he has written you all handwritten letters of declination, so please, return to your kingdoms and accept what has occurred."

"_I _wanted to be his bride!"

But despite the desperate protesting, all the princesses had been sent home before twelve, including Hinata. Naturally, Naruto was locked up in his room, still busy with certain duties even though he had to wake up early for a meeting the morning after. He sighed and ran a hand through his wavy hair.

"Are you sure about this?" The person, unwelcomed into his room, caused Naruto to gasp and spin around at light speed.

"Father! Are you incapable of knocking?" He calmed down, and turned back to his work.

"You were seen being shoved by Miss Hyuuga." He cocked an eyebrow. _And they missed the part where I kissed her?_

"Mm..." He tried to urge his father to continue, not knowing if he knew the full story or not.

"I didn't believe my son to be attracted to girls like her."

"She beguiles me. I can have more than one wife, can I not?"

"I suppose so."

"We'll see what happens, won't we?"

She awoke to the loud ringing of a trumpet. The deafening noise echoed down the streets, neither fading nor loudening. In fact, it almost felt as if it was right outside of her window. Never before had she heard it so clearly, and she couldn't help but wonder why it was here. The king's messenger was standing somewhere close by, meaning that he would speak with one of her neighbors. Her heart skipped a beat. What was he here for, coming to deliver words from the king in person?  
Thinking about the king and royalty, her mind eventually drifted back to the night before. Not only had the prince kissed her, but he also slapped her for refusing him. _Why did he call me a tart? _As she lied down again, the messenger knocked on the door to her very own house. His knuckles slammed against the thick wood, echoing in the very same way his trumpet had. At this very moment, the doors to nearby houses opened, and curious neighbors stack their heads out to see what event might be occurring. It was a known thing among many that the messenger never, ever knocked on citizen's doors.

Hiashi was quick to open the door and peek his head out.

"Can I… Help you?" The messenger cleared his throat and held up a long scroll to signify his purpose. Hiashi, vexed, opened the door more and welcomed the multi-colored attired man whose face was painted white. He looked like a jester of some kind, and even though they were mean to be funny, he looked rather intimidating.

"Have we done you wrong?" Hiashi asked, trying and failing miserably to sound calm. When Hinata came walking down the stairs, he waved his hand one in an upward motion as to tell her to go back to her room. _I'll handle this._

When they seated themselves inside the living room, the messenger cleared his throat and began speaking.

"His royal majesty Naruto has most graciously expressed interest in your daughter. He has therefore arrived at the conclusion that she is to marry him, this happy news is no doubt sudden, so his majesty has again, graciously, allowed both his future bride and the father of said bride to arrive at the royal castle later this evening. Attendance is mandatory, as I'm sure you know. Congratulations on this most fortuitous event sir. Extend my gratulations to your daughter."

Hiashi's eyes grew frantically wide and his jaw dropped through the floor. Could he believe what he was hearing? The prince of Konoha wishes to _m-m-ma-mar-_

"B-but, I have not the money to dress my daughter up!" The messenger smiles proudly.

"We know. All expenses are henceforth none of your concern, the young lady is scheduled for a fitting this afternoon. All will be taken care of, of course, you are not forgotten either. In exchange for your daughter's virtuous hand in marriage, his majesty has seen it befit to bestow a greenhouse upon your land, a fitting exchange as I understand you are a florist? Rest assured, everything is on the path to fulfillment."

"Oh, my…" Hiashi placed a hand over his forehead and concentrated on breathing.

"Until tonight." The messenger stood. "I shall see myself out, sir." And with that, he was gone, and Hinata came running to her father's aid.

"F-father! Wh-what's going on?" Hiashi took a deep breath.

"Ma-mar-marr-"

"Father? Father!"

* * *

**The castle was lit **up for the evening's meeting between the two families. As the horses were forced to halt, the door to the carriage was opened and a fair lady stepped out, followed by her father, who seemed less composed than her.

At the entrance stood the three foremost members of the royal family: Queen Kushina, King Minato and Prince Naruto of Konoha. The queen wore a long red wine silk dress which stretched far passed her ankles, while the king wore a fine suit and his son, handsome as he was, wore white shorts which covered no further than his knees and a long red jacket with tails that reached down to the end of his shorts.

Hinata's dress was a cold green, and although being young, the shoulders hung down on her arms, exposing a part of her neck and back. The V-shaped neck at the front of the dress did not reveal much, as the three flowers covering the bottom greedily hid it.

"You look absolutely gorgeous!" Minato exclaimed as he began stepping down the stairs together with Naruto. Hinata refused to look at the prince, and instead occupied her eyes with the king. _I can't believe what's happening… Am I to marry the prince? _

"Th-thank you, your maje-" Minato held up his hand with a faint smile on his face.

"Please, call me father from now on. You will be a princess soon, after all, and I will be your in-law." Her eyes widened, and she couldn't help but avert her eyes from his warm gaze.

"Ah, Hiashi!" Minato turned from the shocked Hinata and approached Hiashi. "So, I take it we are under an agreement?" He whispered, to which Hiashi could not respond.

"If I decline this offer…-" Minato was quick to cut him off. "I'm afraid that will be a terrible decision, Hiashi. You see, my son here is very eager to marry your daughter, and he will do just about _anything _to get his hands on her." He laughed, but Hiashi's face grew stern.

"She is a _child! _She is _fourteen!" _Minato frowned.

"Let's go inside for a talk, shall we?" He urged, and while the adults stepped in, Naruto approached Hinata and held his hand out to her. Her eyes slowly raised from the ground to his hand, to his face. He smiled.

"Shall we, princess?" With the lit up castle behind him, Hinata understood just how serious things really were. She hesitantly placed her hand in his, and just as she was about to pull it back, he squeezed it and began leading her up the many steps towards the doors.

_I do not want to marry him…_ _Why does he want to marry me?_

"You may be questioning why I chose you, Miss Hinata." She blinked. He read her mind! "We crave what we cannot have, and you just happen to have caught my interest. You shoved me yesterday, and I liked it. I like that you don't want me, because…" he stopped halfway up the stairs and turned around to look down at her. "Then I can finally fight for something I desire. Although, I always get what I want." He continued walking up.

"It's just a matter of time."

Hinata pulled her hand away.

"I-I can walk ju-just fine by my-myself…" She whispered, trying to sound tougher than she really was. _I could push you down these stairs right now, did you know that, Miss Hyuuga?_

He scrutinized her as she continued up on her own. _But I won't, because I really, really don't want to._

"As the messenger informed, you will be given a greenhouse and enough money to live on for your remaining years. Your daughter will, in turn, live with the royal family and be betrothed to Uzumaki Naruto. Of course, you understand what this means?" Hiashi nodded, and glanced quietly over at his daughter, who sat, staring at the table before her.

"So, you accept this offer?" Minato asked in a rushed manner, pushing the money-bag closer to Hiashi. Hinata pursed her lips and looked up at Naruto, who sad before her, stroking his lower lip with his left index finger. She cowered under his intense blue eyes and stared at her lap.

"Father… I-I don't…" She began.

"We accept." Hinata's closed her eyes tightly and scrunched up her pain. Before she knew it, warm droplets of water were dripping off her cheeks and landing on her dress._ No… I don't… want to…_

"Splendid! Then, let us say **one **date before the two of you will formally marry!" Naruto smirked triumphantly.

_I always get what I want._

* * *

I have been doing so much research! You would not even believe.


	3. Resistance is Futile

**A Beautiful Princess - Chapter three- Resistance is Futile**

* * *

Naruto is the prince of Konoha. There are a couple more kingdoms that will be mentioned. In this chapter, you will be introduced to 'Uthaine'. It's a cold place, and poses as a neighboring country.

I'd like to thank my friend, 'Breezewhiskers' for helping me write certain descriptions of the story. He really brings Naruto to the level I want him at.

Naruto is fifteen, Hinata is fourteen. Hiashi is around thirty-five while Minato is thirty-two. Remember – people didn't live very long back then. They had to YOLO and get kids as quickly as they could.

* * *

"You forget-"Naruto spoke venomously towards his butler. "-That _I_ am the prince." Kakashi nodded, showing no sign of emotion. He had served the royal family since his earliest of years without any major issues. Kakashi was considered one of the best butlers in the nation, and yet…

"You call yourself a butler and yet you fail to bring me a simple glass of water? What is happening to this pathetic world?"

"Please forgive me for repeating myself, your highness." Kakashi bowed his head low in respect. "The water has been contaminated by corpses that were thrown into the sewers. We are currently waiting for the other kingdoms to assist us in this matter."

"Corpses?" Naruto's eyes lit up and he looked at Kakashi with indiscreet interest. Whenever something related to murder or blood was mentioned, the prince would immediately begin to listen. Kakashi remembered when they had passed by a dying man on their way to a meeting in Uthaine. His eyes would never leave the man's rotting body, and his smile would only widen more and more as the man's screams got quieter and quieter.

Clearly, there was something not quite right about him. However, Kakashi would continue to serve him until he was no longer needed. He had quite taken a liking to his master and his quirky behavior. Most of the other princes were stoic and obsessed with their royal duties or women.

Naruto took care of his duties as told, but he did not care much for women. To state something like this about his royal highness when he had just chosen his princess could cause one to doubt the truth of the butler's words, but this was the very first time that Naruto had even laid eyes on a female without looking away right after. He was very contradictory, though. When Kakashi had questioned his master's reason for not choosing one of the princesses and therefore being relieved of the task, he had simply replied with: _"I __**despise**__ princesses. They're too spoiled, too pretty, too ugly, too wealthy, too poor__…__Too__…__ Everything."_

Kakashi had yet to figure out what he had meant by those words. It sounded like he was battling whether or not to like royalty or not.

Nevertheless, to say that Kakashi had been surprised upon hearing of Naruto's woman of choice would be an understatement. It took him all of his years of training to not drop his jaw and gape at the king when he told him. It felt absolutely unrealistic. Impossible.

The princesses had figured out that none of them had been chosen. The evening had been all for nothing. Naruto had written letters of rejection to sixty-two desperate fourteen year-olds. Well, his maid had written fifty-seven of them, and she would have finished the last five if not for Kakashi catching her in the act. The maid was, despite being forced to write the letters by Naruto, fired. The prince received nothing but a word of warning, and the task of completing the rest.

"I _want water!_" He shouted, and Kakashi once again bowed hastily.

"As you wish, I shall retrieve some water. Please, excuse me." Naruto ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Was he nervous? No, not really. It was the tenth time a single person would visit to his home, and the first girl.

She was also the first girl to catch his eye. She didn't want him, and he was not prepared to say that he insatiably desired her.

Yet.

"Kakashi." Said man stopped in his tracks and turned swiftly to meet his master's eye. "Yes, your Highness?"

"I request milk instead."

"Very well."

* * *

The walls of the royal hall were normally a gathering for the best of the best and the enormously wealthy. During this particular moment however, there were only two present. Two very, very different individuals on two very, very different ends of the social spectrum.  
Atop a small flight of stairs sat the prince, nestled snugly in his warm, yet outwardly cold and hostile throne. With one leg slung over the other, his blade-like eyebrows dissected the meek creature that stood before him whilst his eyes bisected her.  
The trick with being royalty is that you have to be modest yet boastful at the same time. Prince Naruto could not simply say whatever he thought was true and what was not true, there needs to be a balance between honesty and deception when it comes to official business. Nobles affectionately refer to this practice as "The Game". For what a foppish and strange game it is, that the royal house has built its houses upon.  
Naruto leaned back as far as the expensive chair allowed him. He played with his embroidered cuffs whilst casting glances across the room. At one point he even lay in the throne, sideways to look at the girl beneath him with the eyes of a Siberian tiger, the round chips of his eyes bearing as much humanity and warmth as the white marble that we walked upon every day, marble which had never seen the light of day since it was taken out of the earth on some day many, many years ago. He clicked his leather shoes together in an unsettling rhythm as he stroked the lines upon his cheeks. It would seem as if he was intent on intimidating the girl which stood silently at the bottom of his staircase.

Hinata was naturally, not accustomed to the alien feel of polished marble, or embroidered silk dresses pressing against her skin, with a corset protecting her torso. The seemingly limitless length of lace that was woven upon her body at this moment was enough to construct an entire fishnet. Frankly, it was a tad ridiculous when you thought about it but Hinata nevertheless took it upon herself to enjoy this new feeling of luxury that was covering her body from shoulder to toe.

Or she would, if not for the predator that regarded her with some otherworldly curiosity from an elevated position in a ridiculously expensive chair. She knew she was not to do anything, not speak until spoken to or even move. Yet she could not help but wring her hands in a rhythmic, painful fashion. She tried not to look at him too often. It's impolite to stare but ruder to choose not to recognize the prince's presence.  
Her dress was creaking, unharmoniously adding to the beat provided by the clicking of the prince's shoes. His animal eyes were searching for something within her but she knew not what.

Well. This was pleasant. By royal standards anyhow.

"Nice dress." His voice echoed throughout the throne room, and Hinata fought the will to avert her eyes. _You designed it!_ The sheer thought of it caused her to cringe ever so slightly, and Naruto immediately – almost too quickly – raised an eyebrow in interest.

"I-I must thank your h-hi-highness for wa-wasting his time on the likes of me." She bowed low in respect, and Naruto snorted in return.

"Please, enough with the formalities." He stood up and began walking down the stairs, keeping an eye on the on-duty guards that occasionally would break out of their straight posture to turn around and make sure he wasn't doing anything inappropriate. The temptation grew as he drew closer and closer to the vulnerable girl before him, but he settled with an arm around her waist and cast her a smile that did not reach his eyes.

"Our parents are discussing the marriage in greater detail while we are given the time to get to know each other better." She lowered her eyes under his hard scrutiny and bit her lips, causing Naruto to – for an inexplicable reason – lick his lips. "Don't do that." He breathed. Hinata quickly released her lip from her teeth and blushed madly for making the prince scold her. _You're too close!_

"So, what are your interests?" He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes gently, listening.

"Cooking… Uhm… Drawing… Herbali-" He cut her off.

"Drawing?" He questioned, signaling for her to develop her claim.

"M-maybe… Por-portraits… Uhm…" Naruto sighed, and Hinata's voice began to fade as she realized it was her stuttering that caused her to do so.

"Your highness … M-may I i-in-inquire… so-something…?" the prince quirked an eyebrow. "Speak."

"Wh-why did you… k-kiss me..?" She whispered, and he let out a silent gasp, evidently not having expected her to be so straightforward.

"My, aren't you desperate to know?" He smirked.

"O-oh…" Hinata stepped back, embarrassed to have asked such an inappropriate question. What a fool she was! "I'm s-so sorry…"

"Remember this, _princess._" He mocked, and Hinata's eye twitched at the sound of his confidence. "I do whatever pleases me. Don't ask such dumb questions."

Hinata nodded quickly.

"Let's try again." He led her towards a table and sat her down before sitting opposite of her. The way the smirk danced upon his lips, and the way his eyebrows were raised in curiosity and interest really made her realize why he was considered so handsome. He certainly did not appear to be fifteen, except for his height. He was taller than her, but not by much. She could imagine that the other princes towered over him. _He doesn't call me by my name__…__ I wonder why. _

"What's your favorite color?" He traced her jaw with his index finger, observing its shape with his bright blue eyes. "Mine is Orange." Hinata gulped audibly and closed her eyes tightly.

"Pu-purpl…Purple…" She forced the words out through her dim anxiety, but not loud enough for the guards to react.

"Suits your eye color." He muttered. "You know, for a commoner, you are quite the beauty. No dirt in your face." His fingertips brushed gently against her cheek and Hinata responded by gasping lightly. "Pale, porcelain-like skin…" His other hand continued down to her neck and he glanced briefly at her face in order to drink in her frightened expression. She had so many different faces, he was almost certain that he hadn't even begun seeing half of them.

"I'll be back." He whispered the words like a melody as he removed his hand and stood from his seat. Once he'd left her current field of vision, Hinata let out a breath she was not aware of that she'd been holding and bowed her head low. Something told her that her life with this boy would not end well.

His absence gave her time to think, though, and she had to thank him for that. It was still unfathomable to believe that the prince of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto wanted to marry her! The florist's daughter, Hyuuga Hinata. Her father had apologized sincerely for accepting the marriage proposal, but his reasoning was correct, and Hinata would probably not have been able to do it herself. According to the king, she would've married Naruto no matter what the answer may have been, but if Hiashi were to have declined, he would not only have lost everything he had along with the few coins he possessed, but also received a harsh beating from the king's guards.

It was blackmail.

Her father would receive a fortune and a greenhouse of his own. She didn't know how, but he had also convinced the king to give him a house closer to the castle. Oh, did she miss him already. Why did she have to be on a date with the Prince of Konoha? _I should feel honored._

The townsfolk had built up false images of him. They claimed him to be a good, well-mannered boy with dreamy, celestial azure eyes and golden hair. The eyes and hair part may have been true, but his personality was nothing like the one he exhibited during the parades. This prince, this boy was _not _like anyone outside the castle had imagined.

And yet, there she was, on a date with him.

The room had gone very quiet.

Just when she thought she was going insane, the double doors opened and the prince came back. His footsteps were swift and precise, and Hinata focused on the way he was walking rather than her alarming surroundings.

"You walk like… you're escaping…" she murmured, beguiled by his strange idiosyncrasy. "I never… n-noticed that before…" For a moment, Naruto seemed to stiffen, but he quickly shook his head and approached her.

"Fascinating. And why, if I may ask, do you believe that?"

"U-uhm…" _I do not want to agitate him again like last time__…_

"It-it is ba-based on nothing more th-than your wa-walking pace…" He leaned closer to hear what she was saying.

"You bring with you words of great care. Why is that?" he smirked, and Hinata couldn't hide her blush upon being reminded of last night's event.

"I am currently s-speaking with the prince of Konoha, it would be m-mo-morally i-incorrect for m-me to act le-less formal…" The corners of the prince's mouth curved downwards in disappointment. It didn't require an Einstein in order to figure out that he was not pleased with her answer.

"We both know that you lie." He narrowed his eyes at her, leaning back in his seat. She couldn't respond to his statement without risking his temperament. "But it is of no matter. I want you to grow your hair out." Hinata raised her eyebrows and widened her eyes slightly at his sudden topic change. His statement caused her to subconsciously reach up to her hair and stroke. At the moment, it was barely at shoulders-length, and she liked it that way.

"But…"

"You're going to be living within the walls of this castle and all I want you to do is _please me _and _look pretty, _understood?" She pushed her thighs together and clenched her hands into fists beneath the table. _You cursed prince__… You should not rule this kingdom with your intoxicated mind! You're corrupted!_

Suddenly, he stood up and reached across the table for her dress. It all went so fast, and the way his loose shirt followed his movement went – naturally – completely unnoticed by her. So did the widening of his eyes and rapid blinking. She even failed to notice how his hair danced in the brief breeze that his abrupt upstanding had caused.

The only things she registered were the loud slamming of his hand against the table, his hard tug on her dress, and the same feeling of his lips on hers with that very same urgency.

If it even mattered at this point, Hinata finally understood why he had left the room.

All the guards had left. _No! _

His hand dug through her thick hair and grasped her now exposed neck, tipping her head back as he continued down to her jaw, running his teeth against her soft jaw.

"S-stop… Pl-please…" She begged silently, and Naruto glanced up at her through his blonde bangs with glowing, sky-blue eyes. No matter how innocent and child-like those eyes were, she wouldn't let herself be convinced. This boy, this thing – would only cause her pain and suffering.

"Le-let go…!" She resisted, and Naruto tugged her head further back in punishment, hissing in annoyance.

"Shut your mouth." He said through clenched teeth. "I can do whatever I want. I am prince – remember? And soon… you'll be my princess." Naruto grasped her jaw with his right hand and squeezed its sides causing her to shut her eyes hard in silent pain. What should she do? Cry for help? There was certainly no one out there who was willing to help her. If she were a princess, she could at least have ordered _her _guards to stay inside, but she had no control over the situation at all, whatsoever.

_Will I become his bed-slave? Is this what my life will be like? _

"I-I'd rather…" She threw her head to the side, causing Naruto to lose his grip on her jaw. He was almost completely on the table, with one hand planted firmly on the fine dark wood and his left leg pushed down against it. He drew back slightly to listen to what she had to say.

"I-I'd rather…" She whispered.

"Don't repeat yourse-"

"Kill myself than fall t-to the likes of yo-you!" She shoved him back and stood up. This was not only the first time that she'd ever raised her voice, but also the first time she'd _ever _speak to someone in that manner. As soon as the words slipped out, her eyes widened frantically, meeting the size of Naruto's, and she quickly braced herself for impact.

And it came.

"You foul-mouthed wench!"

He pulled back, eyes filled with anger and desperation, and bashed his fist against her left cheek. The pain was a lot worse than the day before, and Hinata fell to the floor, a hand over her already swollen cheek.

"Ahh…!" She winced in pain and scrunched up her face regretfully. What had she done?

"Y-you've mad-made a great…Mi-mistake…"

"Not only do you defy me – you speak to _me, _the Great Prince of Konoha – as if _I _were the pathetic commoner! _Who, _in the seven nations, do you think you are?!"

The door opened slowly.

"Are we disturbing?" Minato asked, looking quizzically at Hinata who lay on the floor writhing in pain.

"She finds your choice of stone floor is phenomenal, father." Naruto answered for her, and Hinata nodded in dead silence while carefully raising herself from the ground. "She threw herself to it as soon as I told her what kind of stone it was." _Lies._

"Oh!" His eyes brightened, and Hiashi, who stood behind him, wore a look of great worry on his face. Did the king deliberately choose to ignore reality, or was he _really _so easily convinced by his son's blatant lies? Either way, he got away with it, because after all…

_I always get what I want, princess. _

"The wedding announcement shall be held in one week!" Hinata, once again, couldn't hold her tears back.

"Oh, Hinata, you must be so happy!" Minato smiled, but her father bit his lip in an attempt to control his tears as well.

"I-I don-don't..." She coughed and sniffled, trying and failing to calm her cracking voice.

"I know, Hinata. I know." Minato grinned. "You can go home with your father until we summon you again. And for all we know, that may very well be tomorrow!"

"I…"

Hiashi walked up to her small figure and bent down to her level.

"Don't cry, daughter." He whispered, and their eyes met, mirroring the same emotions. _Father__…_

"Let's go home."

* * *

That's about it.

**What do you think about Kakashi being a butler? Does the role suit him?**


End file.
